The Wolf Slayer
by Circus Monster 2002
Summary: Lucy has a secret magic that she doesn't even know about. Only 13 people know. Her mother was one of them. She died from giving it to her. Lucy's life turns wild when she runs away. How will she discover her magic? well read and find out. you will love this story :)


The Wolf Slayer of Fairy Tail

Hi yeah i said i was going to write this and i did. Hope you like it. Love yall bunches. Xoxo

Chapter 1. The beginning.

About 14 years ago in the forest of the stars in the celestial world stood Layla Heartfilia, the mother of the three year old Lucy Heartfilia. "Are you sure this is a good idea Layla?" asked Aquarius, one of Layla's most trusted spirits. "We have no choice. We can't have her grow up the rest of her life as just a celestial spirit mage. She must have a stronger magic to protect her in times of need. Plus she is asleep, she won't know anything is happening."

"Layla that might be true and all. But this will end up killing you. You are giving her your magic. Are you seriously going to give your life and make her grow up without a mother?" Aquarius retorted back. Layla knew the truth. It was going to kill her. But giving her this magic, will save her in a time where no one else can. She knew it was worth the pain of not watching her baby grow up into the woman she will be. She chose to give her life to protect hers in the future. "She will have you, take care of her when I pass? Make sure she doesn't know why i did this till the power shows. And make sure her father never figures out. He will never let her leave and live her life if he does." Layla replied while setting Lucy on the ground in the middle of a circle on a field of stars. Layla grabs a old book covered in what looked like crystals.

" _I give my power to thee. In the time of need will it show at the age of 16. No earlier, No later. I give all my power to thee and only thee. No one can take. No one can learn. Only 12 can teach. Only she posses the 12. I give all my power to thee and only thee. I give all my power to my daughter Lucy Heartfillia."_

Layla glowed a bright orange yellow, it disappeared as soon as it showed. Lucy's small body started floating and then glowed a bright beautiful blue and a deep black. That was her aura and her magic. The brighter it is the more powerful she is and will end up being at age 16. But she didn't stop glowing, it grew brighter and brighter than her mother's. Even more that Aquarius's. After a few minutes it stopped and started disappearing as she slowly went down to the ground and landed in her mother's arm. "Come on Layla, let's get you too back to your husband, you both need rest." Layla was too tired, she just shook her head in a way that meant okay. They went through the portal back to the Heartfilia Mansion. Over the two years, layla got very sick. Jude searched for doctors all over Fiore, even mage doctors to find a cure for his wife. Doctors came and went, but her sickness just kept getting worse. Of course Lucy in her young age didn't think anything of it, she just thought her mother needed sleep and would get better in no time like always when someone gets sick. But that wasn't the case. Layla would never get better. Layla already knew it would happen. She had broke her contracts with her spirits and helped Lucy create theirs. With all 12 spirits. The next day Lucy went to wake her mother up, but she couldn't. Lucy got scared and started to scream for help. Everyone rushed to the room. Mrs Spetto yanked Lucy from the strong grip she had on her mother's dead body and took her into the hall and started to comfort the worried girl. Everyone knew what had happened. The wife, the mother, the friend is dead. She passed away peacefully in her sleep. Lucy knew the truth, even at five years old, she understood. She sat against the wall with Mrs Spetto outside of the room, and just stared at her feet. She looked up when she heard her father saying, "Lucy it's going to be okay. Mommy is okay now, she's just not with us anymore, but she's not hurting anymore." That was the last thing he ever said to his daughter. After that he became cold and distant. Constantly tried to marry her off even at 10 years old, to people 40x years older than her. She won most of the time. Until she was forced to get engaged. She had no choice. On the day of her sixteenth birthday she ran away from home, away from her cold distant father, away from the grave of her mother. She knew deep down she would come back eventually because her father would send people after her. But for now, she grabbed her friends keys, packed a bag, grabbed money and left. Where she will go? Maybe she will try and join Fairy Tail, a guild she would read about a lot. She just knew it was time for a new life, new family, and some actual friends.

k so i know already this is a lot better than the last and i know its not long sorry lol. Til next time. Love yall. Hmu with ideas if you got any.


End file.
